Chris' Christmas
by Yue Sai
Summary: Little deleted Christmas scene from One Regret. Chris spends christmas at Grimauld Place. Takes place during fifth year. Happy holidays and enjoy! One-shot


**Author's Note: Well this story is like a little deleted scene from the story, One Regret, taking place in Harry's Fifth year in school. It's AU here with a bit of canon so I hope you enjoy. If you hadn't read One Regret it's alright since I think it's easy enough to follow. Sorry for Tonks and Sirius for being a bit OOC. On that note, Happy Holidays to everyone and enjoy the one-shot!**

**P.S. Thanks Mebz for Min's outfit! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chris and Sirius (the dog) The rest is from the brilliant mind of JKR!**

**A/N: Chris' POV, first person and mostly rated T for the last part.**

"Are you ready?" I asked as I came into the bedroom of Minerva's small quaint cottage in the highlands of Scotland. She was standing in front of her wardrobe, her eyes scanning each garment. Her black hair falling down her back while she had on her white silk robe wrapped around her body. Sirius sat down on the bed as if he were inspecting the clothes with her with his dark grey eyes. He returned his eyes to me when he saw me come in. He started to wag his tail, letting me know he was happy to see me.

"Minerva," I scolded her which was ironic since she was normally the one doing the scolding as a teacher, "You know Molly will be upset if we're not on time."

She turned around to face me with her green eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, "Don't reprimand me Chris, I'm changing."

"No, you're stalling. The Minerva I know would have been ready by now."

"No, I'm changing."

"Alright then, change faster." I retorted while sitting beside Sirius on the bed.

"Are you going to watch me?" I laid back down as she rolled her emerald eyes before turning back to the wardrobe. She continued her search. After a few minutes I looked over at Sirius who was giving me a sarcastic look. I agreed as we both knew Minerva was just stalling.

I stood up and lightly placed my hand on hers. "Shut your eyes." I commanded. She gave me a quizzical expression, but I insisted. She sighed as she finally closed her eyes. I moved around her to make sure her eyes were in fact closed. Once I was reassured I looked over her garments until my eyes fell upon the one I liked. I pulled it off the hanger along with something else and handed it to Minerva. When her hands felt the fabric, she opened her eyes.

"I'm not-" I placed my finger over her lips to halt her protesting.

"I'll see you down stairs."

A few minutes later, I saw her make a way down the stairs. She wore a white silk blouse cinched to the waist with a red scarlet belt. She also had on her red family tartan long skirt. Most found her obsession with tartan unbearable, but I thought it complimented her. She smiled at the expression on my face as I was dumbstruck by her beauty. She never ceased to make my heart flutter for every time I saw her it was as if we were meeting at the night club all over again.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry for being rude, but I couldn't help myself when the most beautiful woman is standing before me. I'm only human for God's sake." Minerva returned my response with a slap on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't say things that aren't true."

I scoffed incredulously. Sometimes that woman was blind, but I knew she wouldn't listen. I grabbed the bag of Christmas presents as I was ready to go.

"Come on Min."

"You know we don't have to go."

"Yes but Molly insisted."

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to go out to dinner or even on a broom ride again?"

"It's too cold for a broom ride."

"That's what magic is for."

"Well now you're just making excuses. Molly worked very hard to put this together and we should attend since it's too late to back away now."

"Fine then," Minerva looked at me squarely, "we will go." She took a handful of floo powder and walked in as I went after her along with Sirius.

The fireplace in Grimauld place was alive with emerald green flames. Out came Minerva first who then reached into the fire to help Sirius and I through.

"Chris, Minerva!" Exclaimed the witch jovially. She went to greet them with her arms out to embrace them. Her bright red hair was all over the place and the steam in the kitchen wasn't helping.

"It's nice to see you, Molly, and thank you for inviting us." replied Minerva.

I returned the hug as it was nice to see her. "Yes thank you and I hope you don't mind if we brought our dog, but—"

"Where's this dog named after me?" a man with dark hair walked in. He gave a toothy grin to Minerva and bowed his head to her in a friendly manner.

"Happy Christmas Minnie."

"And to you Mr. Black."

"Oh please, call me Sirius. I am after all the person you named your dog after. By the way, I want to meet this mutt." His statement was shortly followed by a loud bark and then by a small pop. Sirius transformed himself into a black long haired dog. I watched in amusement as they sniffed each other. The actual dog, Sirius, gave the animagus an uncertain look.

"Sirius, you know you're not allowed to bring home stray dogs!" yelled a tall thin man in shabby clothes. "Minerva," he came to greet us, "I see you haven't come alone."

"Hello Remus, this is Chris, my…" Minerva paused to think of a word though I didn't see the reason to.

"I understand," Remus appeared with a sly grin, "It's very nice to meet you Chris."

"Hey, why do you call Moony by his first name and not me?" complained Sirius as he had transformed back. "I'm quite offended." He said in a mock tone. Minerva just patted him on the arm and walked away.

"Come Chris, there are more people in the Order to meet." I obliged her, giving the two men curt nods before I left the room. I was led into a large living room in which seated many. The only one I recognized was Albus, Alastor, and some of the children. Alastor and Albus stood at the corner of the room, sharing a laugh about something. Ginny and Ron were sitting on a couch with a boy with messy black hair and round glasses in between them. Hermione Granger was on the carpet, in front of the fire near the three children. I haven't spotted the twins yet, but there were more adults there that I didn't know.

"Kingsley, you came! I normally don't see you in these kinds of events." Minerva gave a friendly hug to a large man with dark skin. He had a large white smile and regarded me with kind warm eyes.

"I'm normally too busy guarding the prime minister, but look who's talking. Last time I remembered, you don't like coming to festive parties either."

"Well if you've noticed, I haven't come alone. Kingsley, this is Chris." Minerva held out her hand for me to grasp. I took it and saw Kingsley smile in return.

"It's nice to see you happy with someone once again Min." His dark eyes were true and powerful. He looked to be the prime minister himself. He then looked over to me and held out his hand humbly. I shook it and of course he held himself with grace.

Suddenly the moment was broken with the loud sound of something falling over.

"Tonks," the kids all rolled their eyes.

"Tonks!" yelled Molly Weasley, "How many times are you going to keep tripping over that silly umbrella holder before you learn it's there?"

"Until the day she dies." retorted Sirius.

"Am not, I know it's there!" A female voice had defended herself.

"Relax; I don't care what happens to it. You can bring it home with you and trip over it there if you'd like." I could hear some people laughing from behind. Even Minerva was smirking.

The laughter had stopped when a lanky young woman had burst through the doors. She scanned the room with her colorful irises until they fell on me. She rushed right over and hugged me tightly. Her hair turned a bright shocking pink before she pulled back to take my appearance in fully.

"Good job Professor." The whimsical woman commented, "He's a keeper."

"Thank you Tonks, this is Chris. Chris, this is Tonks." Minerva had introduced us.

"I like the name too. So how long have you two been together?" I had to think since it had been a while.

"Five years I think." Minerva answered before I could. Had it really been five year? The years had gone by fast as I couldn't believe it.

"Blimey! Five years and yet you still haven't popped the question?"

"Tonks!" scolded Molly, "Now leave the poor couple alone and help me with the cooking." She ordered.

"Are you sure you want her to cook?" Sirius had shouted from the kitchen.

"I don't trust her cooking." Remus had agreed.

Tonks had stormed out of the room as quickly as she had entered, "You liar! I know you like my cooking."

"Since when have you cooked for Mooney?" Sirius questioned.

"Out, both of you out!" Molly kicked both Remus and Sirius out of the kitchen.

"But Sirius the dog gets to stay." Sirius whined.

"That's because he's better behaved than you are." I inhaled deeply knowing that this would be a long night ahead of us already.

"Well then," Minerva looked at me a bit startled from everything, "have fun. I'll be in the kitchen helping Molly."

"Alright," I swiftly kissed her temple before she left the room. Sirius strode up to me, though I didn't know how to regard him. He was like a young mischievous child stuck in an older man's body.

"Well Chris, I don't think you've met everyone here." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in like a brother would. He might have been a child at heart, but he was kind as I saw nothing wrong with it. He brought me by the fire where the children were.

"This is my godson, Harry Potter. He's a spitting image of his wonderful parents I tell yeah."

"It's very nice to meet you Harry." I shook his hand. He gave me a kind grin and then went back to his friends.

"Ah and over here are Molly's older sons, Charlie and Bill." He dragged me over to two very tall young men with bright fiery red hair. "Charlie works with Dragon in Romania, and Bill works in a Gringotts Bank in Egypt. Worldly fellows, though still single."

They both slightly laughed, "Please Sirius, you're as worse as our mother." replied Charlie.

"Well your mother and I have something in common. We have nothing to do all day." Sirius laughed at his own joke. "Moving on," Sirius dragged me away. I was brought to another man with fiery red hair but next to him was a short squat man with balding black hair.

"Here is Arthur Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher."

"Very nice to meet you, and you are…"

"Chris, sorry. You know, he's Min's friend." Sirius apologized to Arthur.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Chris. Any friend of Minerva's is a dear friend to the Order, welcome." Arthur was most gracious while on the other hand, Mundungus had just raised his glass filled with amber liquid. He was a **very** charming guy, I could tell.

"And the last person to meet, which I don't think you'd want to meet, is Sniffelous over there sulking in the corner." There was a chair in a darker corner of the room in which a man dressed fully in black sat, reading a book. He kept to himself as he gave off the impression that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yeah, he isn't the friendliest here." Sirius concluded. "But don't let him get your Christmas spirit down."

**A/N: Minerva's POV, third Person**

"What can I do to help?" Minerva strode into the kitchen.

"Minerva, what in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" Molly looked shocked at her, "Go and be with Chris. You can't leave him alone and with the twins."

"Molly, he'll be fine and I need to do something. You know me, standing around and talking at parties isn't my cup of tea."

"But you're not standing alone Min, you've got Chris now."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't let him out of sight." agreed Tonks. "He is some strapping wizard. How on earth did you meet him?"

"He's actually a muggle, and I met him in the states." Minerva corrected.

"He's from the states!" Tonks shouted, but then was silenced by Molly's warning glare.

"That's not the point. The point is, is that you've got a man now." Molly started pushing Minerva out the door, but the older witch stood her ground.

"I'm not leaving Molly. I'm helping you whether you like it or not. Plus I want to see how Chris can cope around wizards without me."

Molly regarded her with dangerous eyes, but her glare only worked against her family as Minerva was far too old to be intimated by a Mother's scorn. "Fine, suit yourself Minerva. You can help make the stuffing since everything else is done and ready. And Tonks, set the table and get the children to help you."

"I'm on it." She scuttled out of the kitchen.

"Oh and watch out for the—" Molly was too late as she heard Tonks crash once again.

"Can it Sirius!" yelled Tonks.

"I didn't say anything!" Sirius protested.

"But you were."

"…Yeah I was." There was a little moment of silence before he admitted it. Then it was shortly followed by heavy footsteps around the house.

"Tonks, you're supposed to set the table, not chase Sirius around!" Molly yelled still staying in the kitchen yet she had been a mother long enough to be able know what was going on without having to see it. "Oh for Merlin's sake, you're worse than children!"

Molly touched Minerva's shoulder to catch her attention, "I'll be right back." With that, Molly quickly shot out of the room after the two adults.

Minerva finally took a deep breath. She was reminded why she didn't like large gatherings. She preferred the silence of her home curled up on the couch in front of the fire with Chris reading one of his stories to her. She did not want this. She already had enough of it during the school year.

"I didn't know you could cook." came a low drone voice from behind. Minerva whirled around to see the potions professor leaning against the door frame to the kitchens. She greeted him with a smirk to join his.

"What are you making?" he inquired.

"Stuffing," Minerva simply answer while returning her attention to the stove.

"So," Severus had finally entered the kitchens and took a seat at the small table, "you've finally brought Mr. O'Brian over."

"And?" Minerva could never read Severus. She couldn't tell whether he was happy with the fact she brought him or the complete opposite, but either way it didn't matter. He was her guest and she could bring him no matter what he thought, though she did find his opinions intriguing.

"There's nothing more to it, although I was expecting someone else."

Minerva turned around with her eyebrow raised curiously, "Who were you expecting?"

"I was—"

"Ah Severus," Molly was back with her face scarlet red, seething with anger, "it's nice to see you out from the shadows."

"At least it's quiet in the shadows. It looks like you could spend some time in it." He sneered before he whirled out of the kitchens. Molly glared long and hard at him before she turned to Minerva.

"How's the stuffing?"

"Done."

"Excellent timing then, dinner!" Molly shouted. There were loud cheers as everyone poured into the dining room. Minerva quickly put all the food on the proper serving dishes while thinking deeply on what Severus had said. What was wrong with Chris? There wasn't anything tremendously wrong. It might have started rough, and he could be a slob, but he was always sincere and caring towards her. What was missing from him? What was Severus finding fault with but yet again Severus never had anything nice to say about anything.

"Minerva, worry about that later. Come on." Molly had broken her train of thought and dragged her out of the kitchens.

**A/N: Chris' POV first person**

I sat down at the large long table where everyone else was. A young girl with bright red hair sat on my other side.

"Dearie, sit by your brother Ron and let Professor McGonagall sit there." Molly advised.

"No, it's quite fine Molly. She can sit there as I'll go sit by Albus." I turned around to see Minerva walking towards the empty seat by Albus and Kingsley. Even Sniffelous joined them, though I doubted that was his real name. Minerva smiled at me from the other side of the long table, though I did wish she was by me.

"Would anyone like to say grace?" asked Molly as she sat down.

"If Percy were here, I bet he would." Ron mumbled under his breath from across the table from me, "Ouch…" He glared back at Hermione after she had smacked him.

"I'll do it." Arthur offered. "I'd like to thank my wonderful wife for putting together this party along with Sirius for having us here. I genuinely thank you, Harry, for saving my life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here with my family right now. Finally I'd like to thank to have all the people around this table. May we find meaning and happiness in our lives. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else repeated. Molly flicked her wrist and platters of food had appeared on the table. Sirius had caught me jumping back a bit and laughed. I still had to get used to things popping out of nowhere.

"Don't worry my friend. The food won't eat you, you eat it."

Sirius laughed at his joke, but was silenced by Tonks, "Yes, eat Sirius and you might just regret it."

Sirius dropped his fork with a mock of shock across his face. He clasped his hands around his throat as if he couldn't breathe. He got a laugh from the kids, but all the other adults around the table just rolled their eyes at the comedian.

"Ah who needs him? Sirius the dog can take his place." pointed out Tonks.

"Well excuse you." Sirius finally broke from his act, "I guess I'm not expecting flowers from you on my funeral."

"Only Irises." His face dropped while hers had a devilish grin.

"Iris as in Iris Broody?" Lupin joined in on the fun.

"Oh she was a lovely darling. Isn't she married now with two kids?" Minerva looked over at Albus who's eyes were twinkling in mirth.

"I believe so, yes." Albus answered.

"Though she wasn't as lovely as you Minnie." He gave her a playful grin in which she only smirked out of amusement but then he looked at me and quickly added, "No offense Chris."

"None taken." I replied wondering if this was how Christmas dinner always went with magical families. It actually wasn't too different from normal families. The only difference was the magic.

"It's funny how you and James fell in love with girls named after flowers." Remus commented.

Sirius bit off the piece of turkey from the end of his fork before pointing it at Remus like a pitchfork, "Watch it Mooney, I know someone you were infatuated with during school and she's sitting at this table right now."

Remus chuckled while putting his hands up in defeat, "Alright Sirius, I give up."

"Good," he growled, "and as for you dear cousin, I still have the letter you wrote to Brian."

Tonks choked on her drink, looking incredulously at Sirius, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh would I?" he challenged her.

"Not if I kill you right now."

"Tsk, tsk, empty threats I see and I wouldn't do that if I were you. I put it in my will just to have some fun even after my dying breath."

"Can I kill him now Molly?" Tonks looked beseechingly at her, but she only laughed and shook her head.

"As much as I like Sirius the dog, Sirius the wizard is just too amusing to kill."

"Thank you Molly. I'll take that as a compliment."

"He's not amusing, just dumb." Tonks retorted.

Sirius looked at her with a cheeky grin, "If I'm dumb, than you must be really dumb since I've won this fight."

"But I'll win the war. You just wait."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise." They stared each other down trying to see who would be the first one to break into laughter. The corners of their mouths twitched ever so slightly, but it was Sirius who lost by smiling.

"Alas, I'll laugh first so you can have the last." He chuckled and she followed right after.

Dinner went on and then the food was cleared magically I assumed since it disappeared into oblivion. They were soon filled with various desserts and we dug into them. Even though our stomachs were ready to burst, we were determined to get that slice of chocolate cake down or some other sweet.

"So, what do you do in America?" asked Ginny beside me.

"Well I work in TV." She of course gave me a blank stare like Minerva had given me. She smiled as if she knew what I was talking about even though I knew she didn't.

"That's interesting." She replied. Seeing as there was nothing to go on about my life, I asked about hers instead. She told me all about Hogwarts and how much she loved it. Everyone in her family has gone. I was surprised to hear that Minerva had taught all of them, but then I remembered she didn't look her age nor did she act like it.

"Yes and my favorite classes are Transfigurations and Charms. They're really fun. I used to like defense against the dark arts when Professor Lupin taught it, but there's a curse on the job, so they say. No one has stayed for more than a year in the position so far. Right now we have this god awful woman called Umbridge. Normally I look forward to Christmas to see my family, but this year it was mainly to get away from her. Many of the staff for the first time isn't staying at the castle either along with students. It might be the first year there haven't been many staying."

"Yes," I smiled, "Minerva has told me much of this toad woman. Oh wait, I probably wasn't supposed to say that."

Ginny broke out into one of the most contagious smile I've ever seen that I couldn't help but broaden my smile with her, "I knew she looked like a toad. I told some people and they disagreed. I don't see how you can. The resemblance is too obvious."

"It's game time!" Sirius had randomly shouted out for the whole room to hear. Conversations had immediately stopped as all eyes were on him.

"That's right my friends. Since you're here tonight, I thought we should play games before unwrapping the gifts and today we're playing this muggle game I read about."

"Aww, can't we unwrap gifts then play?" pouted Ron who was once again smacked by Hermione.

"No we cannot. Not a moment to lose, everyone to the living room."

The room sounded in reluctant scraping of chairs which I didn't find surprising. We were all filled with food and currently not in the mood to do anything that required moving. Everyone got situated in the room. I sat down in an arm chair as Minerva was happy to join me by sitting on my lap and leaning against me.

"It's only been a couple of hours but yet I've missed you greatly." I whispered to her.

"And I've been counting down the seconds we've been apart anxiously." She countered. Her green eyes beamed at me.

Sirius returned to the head of the room in front of the fire with a small blue box adorned with a black question mark in his hands, "Do I have everyone's attention?" he looked around the room to make certain he did. "Alright, so tonight we're playing charades...I think that's what it's called…Basically you pull a little piece of parchment of the hat like so," Sirius put his hand in and pulled a piece out, "once you read the noun, which is a person, place, or thing, you must act it out without talking. I caught that eye brow raise Min. I'm sorry we can't all be smart as you. So we'll be going as a team as one person will go and try to complete as much as they can before time is out. I'll put five minutes on the clock. So pick teams."

The kids all naturally formed their own group as the remained Weasleys formed their own group being Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur. Then I was with Minerva, Albus, Alastor and Kingsley. Mundungus and Severus sat out. Sirius joined the Weasley as an attempt to even out the teams.

The children went first as they had Fred be the actor first. It was quite a good strategic move as his twin brother got every single move Fred made. The other team members looked at Fred dumbfounded wondering how spinning around in a circle really fast could represent a swing. They were able to rack up a hard to beat ten points.

Next were the Weasleys plus Sirius to take their turn. Bill had reluctantly decided to be the actor since Sirius wanted to guess. Bill wasn't too good at the game as he made some sounds of a train when he wasn't supposed to. They were able to score a feeble three points, not including the train. Before I knew it, it was our turn.

"So who's acting?" asked Kingsley.

"Not me, I've got a wooden leg." Alastor mused.

"I'll do it." Albus happily volunteered. Minerva just shook her head. I knew he aggravated her and pushed her to her wits end, but in a split second he could make her smile. Albus looked curiously into the box deciding which one to pick.

"Come on Albus, just pick one already." fussed Minerva, not being known for her patience but for her competitive nature in games.

"I think I want this one." Albus had picked one up and looked at it. Immediately he started to act. He started to march in place while trying to keep a straight face.

"Soldier," Minerva shouted and Albus went to reach in for another one. We had one point for us so far. He then started to then move his arms as if he was doing free style.

"Swimming," shouted Kinglsey.

"No, it's a noun remember?" corrected Alastor before shouting out the answer, "Swimmer."

Albus grabbed another one and another one as Minerva and Alastor kept on guessing. I would either be too slow how wouldn't know the magical term. Suddenly Albus had squat down on the ground and started to hop.

Before anyone could answer, I knew what to say, "Umbridge."

Albus stopped to look at me with mirth and then looked at Minerva in a bit of a reprimanding way though couldn't keep a straight face. She was laughing joined by many others. In the end we had nine not including Umbridge as the kids had won fairly enough.

The next on the lists of events were the gifts. The gift exchange was really for the benefits of the children than the adults. Good bottles of liquor, books, and warm scarves with mittens were presents that most of the adults received with various other objects while the kids enjoyed their news games and latest magical gadget.

Ron had opened his present from the twins as he looked at the stuffed hippogriff precariously. Something about it was off setting beside the fact he had outgrown such a thing. Ron tossed it aside, but as soon as it hit the floor, it had exploded an unknown substance, catching Minerva, Kingsley and Albus. A little green sticky liquid got on my pants, but not as badly as Minerva's skirt or blouse.

Molly threw a scolding glare at the twins who smiled innocently back. Albus took off his out robe leaving a light red robe underneath as Kingsley did the same. It looked like Minerva was stuck since whatever was resistant to any spell or charm.

"Here my dear," Albus transfigured a blanket that was laid across one of the armchair into a nice fitting emerald dress.

"Thank you Albus." she took it gratefully and excused herself to change and try to get rid of the stuff in her hair too. It was getting late as the Weasleys left with the kids following and Mundungus along with Severus took their leave. Kingsley retired too as Albus had gone back to check on the school.

With Minerva away and Molly gone, Tonks had launched back on me with questions.

"So Chris, you love Min right?" she asked straight out. Remus looked at her shocked though I just nodded.

"Yes, I love her more than anyone I have in the past."

"Then pop the question." Tonks yelled at me like it was the most logical thing to do.

"Tonks, there is a war going on. It's not safe to get married right now especially Minerva." Remus broke in. He was serious, but at the same time he was looking at her more sternly as if it wasn't about Minerva. I wondered if there was anything going on between them, but before I could ask any farther questions, I heard Minerva screamed.

"Get out!" came her shrill voice. I was on my feet in a matter of seconds, wondering what the hell happened. The sound of a door slamming and heavy footsteps came before a thoroughly shocked Sirius ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry Chris."

"What happened?" I questioned immediately.

"Nothing, I just walked in while Minerva was changing and I didn't see anything I swear." Sirius answered quickly. As soon as he was done trying explain himself, I saw Minerva walk in with her head held high and her eyes looked straight past Sirius.

"It's fine Sirius, things happen." I reassured him. "Thanks for inviting us over for Christmas, but it's getting late. It was very nice meeting you, and Tonks, I'll try."

She smiled in reply as they all wished us a happy holiday. Minerva and I quickly flooed back to her cottage with the dog Sirius. She still seemed flustered and embarrassed that Sirius had seen her changing, but I knew there was nothing to worry about.

I slowly took her hand in mine and drew her in, kissing her softly. "Thank you for tonight."

She embraced me back, seeming to forget the previous incident with Sirius. "Oh it's not over for you yet."

"Oh?" I countered but before I could get any more words out yet, she had kissed me yet again.

"Hmm," she started to unbutton my shirt with her skill full elegant hands. "The…reason…why…Sirius…was so…embarrassed…was," she said between light kissed and now moving onto the zipper of her dress, "because of what I was wearing underneath."

The green dress slipped effortlessly off her shoulder and polled around her feet. I pulled back to look at her. My mouth almost dropped when I saw what she adorned. Minerva was clad in black lace lingerie that had suited her body in more ways than imaginable. My face felt hot as I understood perfectly why Sirius was apologizing. She was a true goddess.

Minerva's green eyes were filled with mirth from my expression as she pulled me in and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Chris."

The End

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas piece and I wish you all a wonderful holiday. Take care and may all your dreams come to for the New Year! :D**


End file.
